fictievelandenfandomcom-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Ooswesthoesbes
Hi OWTB zoals je ziet heb ik je overlegpagina verwijderd. Ok heb ik enkele van je namen aangepast zodat ze normaler zijn. Ik zou het leuk vinden mocht je willen bijdragen hier jan 11, 2010 16:14 (UTC) :Ok, geen problemen mee :) --OuWTB jan 11, 2010 16:15 (UTC) ::OK jan 11, 2010 16:16 (UTC) Ik ben bezig met de grote schoonmaak jan 11, 2010 16:24 (UTC) :::Dat zie ik, zoveel is duidelijk. Maar wat doen we met de hoofdpagina? Wat wil je er van maken? --Lars jan 11, 2010 16:30 (UTC) ::::Die wijzigen we en de vorige hoofdpagina mag niet gezien worden daaaromm verwijde rik hem jan 11, 2010 16:32 (UTC) :::::Okay --Lars jan 11, 2010 16:51 (UTC) Ik krijg een gevoel dat jij deze wikia leuk vind. En dat is goed, want jij bent een waardevolle gebruiker jan 11, 2010 17:02 (UTC) :Inderdaad, ik vind dit een hartstikke leuke wiki, alles mag, niets moet, begrijp je? --Lars jan 11, 2010 17:15 (UTC) Owtb, zou je Pierius niet zo serieus willen nemen? Hij brabbelt heel veel bij elkaar. En zijn verhaal klinkt ook erg onrealistisch. jan 11, 2010 17:18 (UTC) :OWTB maakt altijd de juiste afwegingen, maak je geen zorgen ;) --OuWTB jan 11, 2010 18:08 (UTC) :Kijk hier eens naar. --Lars jan 12, 2010 04:29 (UTC) ::Het is ieders goede recht om anderen over te halen naar de wiki. --OuWTB jan 12, 2010 06:28 (UTC) Dat is het inderdaad. Jullie gasten zien spoken, serieus. 194.171.76.11 jan 12, 2010 10:24 (UTC) We hebben nu een logo jan 14, 2010 15:37 (UTC) :Goedzo :) --OuWTB jan 14, 2010 15:38 (UTC) ::Zou jij ook hier willen bijdragen? ~~ :::Van tijd tot tijd. M'n internetverbinding kan 't vrees ik niet al te goed aan. --OuWTB jan 14, 2010 15:42 (UTC) :::: Dimitri zou zeggen Buy more RAM or take a better internet connection. Zou je een plaatsnaambord willen ontwerpen voor Gliekerke? jan 14, 2010 15:44 (UTC) :::::Ich höb d'r gein säö (centjes) veur :( Plaatsnaamborden kan ik niet zo goed vrees ik. --OuWTB jan 14, 2010 15:46 (UTC) ::::::OK. Maar ik hoop dat je het hier leuk vind :) jan 14, 2010 15:47 (UTC) :::::::Natuurlijk :) --OuWTB jan 14, 2010 15:52 (UTC) ::::::::OK. Start maar een artikeltjke hoor, dat mag jan 14, 2010 15:56 (UTC) :::::::::Heb je hier nog zin in? jan 16, 2010 14:20 (UTC) ::::::::::Heb je iets waarmee ik je kan helpen dan? --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2010 14:20 (UTC) :::::::::::Misschien wil je een landje starten? jan 16, 2010 14:26 (UTC) ::::::::::::Werkt het wel als er meerdere landen op één wiki staan? --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2010 14:27 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ja hoor jan 16, 2010 14:28 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ok. Dan wil ik best wel een landje stichten. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2010 14:30 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ik hoop dat het snel komt :) jan 16, 2010 14:51 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Heb je enige specifieke wensen voor het nieuwe landje? --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2010 14:52 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Neen jan 16, 2010 14:55 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Dat is handig. Ik zal er zo snel mogelijk aan beginnen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 16, 2010 14:56 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::OKay jan 16, 2010 15:01 (UTC) Ik had ook dezelfde problemen, OWTB... maar nu heeft de site in ieder geval een fatsoenlijke hoofdpagina en een eigen logo. Dat helpt al, of niet soms? :) Dr. Magnus jan 14, 2010 15:45 (UTC) :Ja. --OuWTB jan 14, 2010 15:46 (UTC) ::Mooi jan 14, 2010 17:19 (UTC) Postcodes Zou jij postcodes kunnen ontwerpen voor Waaiendland? Pierius heeft er geen verstand van feb 3, 2010 16:17 (UTC) :Ik heb t'r ook geen verstand van. --OuWTBsjrief-mich feb 3, 2010 16:26 (UTC) ::Wie had dat Nyttfroner postcode systeem dan bedacht? feb 3, 2010 16:27 (UTC) :::Was er een dan? --OuWTBsjrief-mich feb 3, 2010 16:35 (UTC) ::::Tijdens de onafhankelijkheid wel feb 3, 2010 16:36 (UTC) :::::Ok. --OuWTBsjrief-mich feb 3, 2010 16:37 (UTC) ::::::::Heel leuk feb 3, 2010 17:24 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) jun 2, 2010 05:25 (UTC) Fictieve Landen:Project Sprookjes Doe mee, met Fictieve Landen:Project Sprookjes en maak sprookjes aan voor je eigen land of voor de landen van andere gebruikers. Help elkaar, deel ideeen, en overleg op de overlegpagina van het project en op de overlegpagina van de overige leden. Maak andere projecten aan, ook voor je eigen landen en zaken, en vraag elkaar lid te worden. Laten we met ons allen een paar leuke projectjes opzetten om de site te verbeteren en samenwerking te bevorderen. Hartelijke groet van, Verteller jul 24, 2010 13:12 (UTC) Hallo daar! Lang niet gezien! Zin om weer 'ns wat bijdraagjes te leveren? Editje hier, editje daar. Iedereen blij. Ok? :D Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 11:50 (UTC) :Te druk vrees ik. Ik heb eigenlijk ook geen tijd voor Lovia, maar goed :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich sep 11, 2010 12:07 (UTC) ::Jammer, maar duidelijk. ;) Als je nog eens in een rustigere periode zit, zou je dan willen overwegen eens wat bijdragen te gaan leveren? Niet perse 10 op een dag, maar dagelijks 1 0f 2 moet dan wel lukken, hopelijk. Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 12:10 (UTC) :::Ok :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich sep 11, 2010 13:39 (UTC)